


Holiday in Hell

by lokidiangelo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, This is like my first serious fic, and maybe some sabriel, but it's not finished, idk i haven't decided yet, it's kinda weird, might have a tad of destiel, not yet at least, so sorry if it's crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidiangelo/pseuds/lokidiangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe getting mixed up with the Winchesters wasn't such a good idea after all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what to I can improve with this shit, because everyone I've asked so far just told me it's great and that doesn't exactly help. Just a quick warning: I'm hella lazy and a huge procrastinator and I've been trying to work on the first two chapter for like a month now. So don't expect any more any time soon.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Supernatural characters, just the main OC (who by the way doesn't have a gender atm so if you wanna comment suggestions for that, feel free)

The four of us, Sam and Dean Winchester, Castiel and I, had been driving for a while now. The leather covers of Dean’s ’67 Impala felt soft under my palms and despite the Deep Purple blasting through the speakers, I’d managed to fall asleep.

Rain poured down from the murky autumn sky as I walked through the familiar streets of the small town, just south of Lawrence, Kansas, where I’d spent the majority of my childhood. Most people were still peacefully sleeping inside the safety of their homes. Some could be seen running to and fro, getting ready for work. For most, this would’ve probably been another dull dream, but for me this was almost as beautiful as Heaven.

The wind bit at my bare hands and face, making me tug down the sleeves of my military jacket. I pulled up the collar in an attempt to protect my pale neck from the freezing almost-winter breeze. The sun was still peeking through the gray clouds but its bright yellow glow had begun to dissipate.

Finally, Cas shook me awake, signalling our arrival. All that could be seen were bodies and upturned cars laying in the streets. As I got out of the car, the smell of sulphur filled my lungs and the taste of blood was sour in my mouth. None of the older men stood beside me seemed tremendously surprised, but then again, this was just another day at the office for them. Myself on the other hand; I couldn’t wrap my head around how any of this was even possible. Everyone was dead.

A storm seemed to be approaching from somewhere up north; snakes of pure white light could be seen in the distance, igniting the trees like matchsticks. Somehow, a low growling could be heard amongst the chaos taking place on the horizon. Castiel seemed to be scanning the streets, looking for something.

“What is it, Cas?” Dean asked gruffly. The angel ignored the older Winchester’s query, so Sam repeated the question.

“Reapers. Lots of them. And...oh”

“Oh?”

I screamed out as I felt something large and heavy pounce on me, my body hitting the ground with a soft thud. Razor-sharp claws dug into my back, making me cry out in pain. I could’ve sworn I heard someone mutter “shit” but it was rather hard to tell with something like a big ass dog, unfortunately literally, breathing down my neck.

I shouted at the three hunters in front of me to run, but they ignored me. The Winchesters tried to get me away from the hound still gnawing at me but I could barely stand up. By some means, the two brothers hauled me over to the side of the road, while Castiel attempted to fight off the mutts, laying me on the ground. The sharp pain had become a dull ache and both mine and Sammy’s hands were stained with the blood gushing from my wounds. The world around me seemed to fade but I could still see Sam and Dean’s faces staring down at me, tears in their eyes. Somehow, one last smile traced its way to my lips as I looked up at them. Hopeless. Distraught.

Then everything went black.


End file.
